<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stained Glass by DestinyIslandWanderer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918893">Stained Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer'>DestinyIslandWanderer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis looks up from sweating palms, down the aisle at a gorgeous man in a white suit with a crown of daisies in his hair. </p><p>Of course, they never believed this day would come. After ten long years, he marvels at his beloved, too shy in the grandeur of the flowered hall to lift his gaze.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stained Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The image of Prompto with a crown of daisies wouldn’t leave me alone, so now we have this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis looks up from sweating palms, down the aisle at a gorgeous man in a white suit with a crown of daisies in his hair. </p><p>Of course, they never believed this day would come. After ten long years, he marvels at his beloved, too shy in the grandeur of the flowered hall to lift his gaze.</p><p>Noctis isn’t sure who’s guiding who, though Ignis seems steadier than Prompto as they walk arm-in-arm. Noctis suspects he’s crying. </p><p>He feels Gladio’s warm palm squeeze his shoulder, and he shares a glance with his shield that expresses everything they’ve been holding back until this moment.</p><p>Prompto is close enough to touch now, past the pews filled with strangers that surely overwhelmed him. Now, blissfully, it feels like it’s just the four of them. </p><p>Prompto finally looks up and smiles, his face brightened by the warm, summer glow that seeps through stained glass. </p><p>Gladio guides Ignis to his place at Prompto’s side before returning to his post. </p><p>He thinks of Prompto on that first day they met at school, how far they’ve come. He squeezes Prompto’s hands, as much to reassure himself as his beloved. He remembers Prompto’s promise: <em> ever at your side.  </em></p><p>Who could’ve guessed the fulfillment of those words would be so sweet?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>